Talk:Spring 2015 Event/@comment-77.79.55.21-20150511144728/@comment-26232447-20150511190105
I started E1 at HQ level 41 and now at E6 HQ 48. I went Med/Med/Easy/Easy/Easy from E1 to E5 and now at E6 Easy. Since you are at E2 , I think its better to go Easy all the way and clear E4 & even E6 for the rewards. I have mostly low level fleet (< level 50) except for 4 Kongou sisters lvl 75s now & 3 Sendai sisters lvl 60+ , my high level DDs were Poi (55) & Fubuki (65) and they help a lot to pull me through E1 to E5. I went CTF on E2 and switch to Surface fleet halfway cause its easier. This what I've experienced using mostly low level fleet (ie << level 50) 1) FBB/BB/BBVs... accuracy >> firepower so use 2 guns and 2 accuracy equips (radar, yellow guns, sea-planes, even sonars.). Don't go over-weight with bigger guns, you lose accuracy with overweight penalty & its not worth it. Usually 2 guns + 1 radar + 1 plane (or yellow gun 15.5 cm triple). 2) CV/CVLs,.... good planes >> ship levels. So try to craft plane & put best planes on bigger slots. Put enough fighters for Air parity , forget about AS+ & try to give each CV/CVL at least 1 trop/bomber , otherwise CTF is just 4 big low level sitting ducks after opening air-strike...get retk easily. I usually use 2nd & 3rd slot for fighters and 1st & 4th slot for trop/bombers one enough for air parity. Best planes goes to whoever has biggest slots. And 1 Saiun in the last slot in one of CV\CVL (T-Cross) 3) KTKM/Ooi is probably your best bet... they have only 2 slots at low levels.. KTKM usually does better with 1 triple 15.5cm yellow gun + Type A Ko-hypteki, Ooi has better luck so a Torp + Type A Ko-hypteki seems to work better for her...though at low levels without Kai Ni , her luck stats is still low. My own KTKM/Ooi is around lvl30. 4) DDs is 1 HA + 1 Torp + 1 accuracy equip (Radar or even Sonar ). I used 1 HA + 1 Torp + 1 Sonar on my Poi & 1 HA + 1 Sonar + 1 Flare on my Fubuki (searchlight works but it always get her retk) If you have no night equip, then DDs with good luck can probably can try 1 HA + 2 Torp. and hope for night cut-in at boss. My Poi is better than Fubuki. 5) Low level fleet has low evasion so they get hit easier and harder...get retk more easily so best tactic is to use protective formations before boss node..usually double line, echelon (night), diamond (anti-air). Don't go line ahead until boss node. 6) Use whatever equipment you have...I've tried putting 2 sonars on DDs before and it seems to give them better accuracy in support expeds. You can consider surface fleet 4 FBB/BBs + 1 CV/CVL + 1 CA/CL as suggest above rather than CTF because FBB/BB can tank dmg better till boss node. I switch from CTF to Surface fleet with a lvl 30 Kaga with 1st slot (Shiden Kai) + 2nd+3rd slot (Reppu & Reppu Kai) + 4th slot (Type 62 Zero). Kaga was flag cause she can't tank damage and to avoid her retk before boss node. I've 4 type 3s so I didn't bother with AACI, just place 1 type 3 in each of the FBB/BB with radar and trust the rest of fleet to either tank or avoid the air-strikes. On Easy , it seems to work most of time. For Escort Fleet, do consider using 1 FBB (use your best FBB + Type 3 + Best Radar) + 2 CLT (KTKM/Ooi) + 2 DD (Shimakaze & your next best) + 1 CA (Maya or Kuma). At boss node, only the escort fleet continues into night battle & the extra FBB helps in either killing the boss especially if KTKM /Ooi misses or targets the surviving mobs or in clearing out the remaining mobs (usually the battleship) so KTKM & Ooi more likely to target the boss. Use your best FBB (Haruna) for the job. You may also want to consider putting KTKM in flag cause at low levels & her low luck, she misses quite often. Putting in flag adds some attack bonus...but its optional. Don't waste extra time / resources / buckets on Medium especially on E2...go Easy and push for completion to E6. Anyway, E5 Easy is not so easy and E6 Easy is harder than E2 Med. Good Luck.